1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices used in training skiers.
2. Prior Art
A great many systems and methods have been proposed for use in training skiers. Generally, these systems and methods incorporate different types of instructional techniques. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,284, to Hall, however there is shown a ski-teaching device that uses a structure attached between a trainee and a ski instructor. The Hall device comprises a harness worn on the back of a ski instructor and a handlebar grasped by the trainee and connected to the harness by a long rigid shaft. It is believed that the rigid shaft may constitute a hazard in the event one of the skiers falls. In addition, the rigid shaft is of set length and thus provides a constraint between the users that limits their mobility and interaction. The Hall device, since it is worn on the back of an instructor who must then be faced away from a student, does not allow the instructor to readily observe the trainee. Further the Hall device does not include any means to assist a trainee in turning his skis, nor is it adaptable for use with handicapped skiers. A handicapped skier presents specialized training problems because of the level of coordination and balance required for skiing and because of the differences in training required as a result of different handicaps.